


No Chance - Без вариантов

by Altra_Realta



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: American Football, College Football, Gen, Missing Scene, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хирума замечает, что планы Мамори на будущее резко расходятся с его собственными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Chance - Без вариантов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206060) by lollipop1141. 



Третий, последний год обучения в школе подходил к концу, и ученики мечтали о будущем, уткнувшись в листки бумаги. Йоичи Хирума вытащил изо рта жвачку и лениво накалякал собственные цели: амерфут, Национальная Лига, университет Сайкедай. Затем он зевнул, мельком глянул, что пишет его менеджер, и нахмурился. Мамори собиралась изучать дошкольную педагогику и поступить в Токийский университет. Дьявольский квотербек был не намерен упускать самого полезного человека из всех, кто его окружал.  
Хирума усмехнулся: в его голове созрела идея.

Выпускные экзамены Мамори Анезаки закончились благополучно, впрочем, экзамены Йоичи Хирумы тоже, хотя его оценки были очень неоднозначными.  
— Мы действительно это сделали, Хирума? — спросила Мамори. Они стояли под вишней, наблюдая, как хнычут другие выпускники, прощаясь друг с другом, не забывая при этом фотографироваться. Хирума только хмыкнул и поправил автомат на спине.  
— Достала своей болтовней, чертов менеджер, — проворчал он. Вертя в руках черный блокнот, он направился в школу. Ученики посторонились, пропуская его, а Мамори только посмотрела вслед и в замешательстве покачала головой. За те три года, что они были знакомы, она так до конца и не выяснила, что происходит в его голове.

— Чертова сука. — Хирума хлопнул дверью аудитории, отправив в полуобромок нескольких учителей, и озабоченно уставился на сисястую преподавательницу иностранного языка. Та нехотя подняла на него взгляд.  
— Что с вами, Хирума-кун? — спросила она. Хирума навел на нее автомат, но она даже не моргнула глазом.  
— Напишите рекомендацию для университета Сайкедай.  
— Для Мамори-чан? — она вытащила белый конверт и протянула его Хируме. — Уже написала.  
Хирума моргнул и, нахмурившись, взял письмо.  
— Это как?  
— Я не ждала, что вы проявите наблюдательность, — усмехнулась учительница, опершись на стол, — кроме американского футбола вы ничего не замечаете. Но я-то вижу, как вам важен ваш менеджер.  
Хирума сунул письмо в сумку и ухмыльнулся.  
— Я считаю ее просто полезной, сенсей, так что перестаньте бредить.  
И с этими словами он ушел. Преподаватели вздохнули с облегчением, радуясь тому обстоятельству, что среди них имелся учитель, подрабатывавший заказными убийствами. Классная руководительница Хирумы только произнесла:  
— Молодость!

Мамори явно нервничала, и причиной тому были не результаты вступительных экзаменов и даже не их ожидание. Поступить в Токийский университет было трудно, но все-таки не невозможно. И Мамори переживала не из-за результатов. Она опасалась, что что-то произойдет, И это что-то, как обычно, сыграет на руку небезызвестному капитану команды, как это случилось два года назад.  
Зазвонил домашний телефон, и Мамори сняла трубку.  
— Алло?  
— Мамори Анезаки? Поздравляю, вы зачислены в университет Сайкедай.  
Мамори вздохнула, поблагодарила человека на том конце провода и положила трубку. Удар был довольно неожиданным. Наскоро попрощавшись с матерью, она отправилась в университет Сайкедай, уже догадываясь, кого там встретит.  
— А, чертов менеджер. Я думал, ты обретаешься в Токийском университете, — услышала она.  
— Доброе утро, Хирума-кун. — Мамори смотрела на человека, который беззастенчиво манипулировал людьми, чтобы не упустить свое. — Бьюсь об заклад, твоих рук дело.  
Хирума усмехнулся, пережевывая жвачку без сахара.  
— Ни фига тебя не понимаю. Но раз уж ты сюда пришла, займись моей командой.  
— Зато мне все понятно, Хирума-кун, — прищурилась Мамори. — Я смогу заставить тебя прекратить вертеть всеми вокруг?  
— Попробуй, чертов менеджер. — И Хирума, хихикая, рассказал, как он рассылал пули, набирая людей в команду.  
Мамори только покачала головой.  
— Веселая нас ждет студенческая жизнь.


End file.
